Laundry Lavandería
by E. P. Haywood
Summary: Ropa sucia, independencia universitaria y una noche de lo más solitaria no es una muy buena combinación para el león y el dragón.


**Título:** Laundry / Lavandería

 **Couple/Pareja:** Harry x Draco (Harco)

 **Generó:** Humor, contenido sexual.

 **Clasificación:** M – 17

 **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowlin, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. Y AOL/Time Warner Inc.

 **Summary/Resumen:** Ropa sucia, independencia universitaria y una noche de lo más solitaria no es una muy buena combinación para el león y el dragón.

 **Autora:** Dramatique Licorne

* * *

 **Lavandería**

Arrugo la nariz. No le agradaba para nada ese momento de la semana. Ese pequeño y molesto momento cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de que unas y otras prendas que necesitaba, se encontraban en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Sucia. Y él odiaba cargarla por todos los pasillos hasta la pequeña lavandería que poseía el edificio de los chicos y esperar a ver que ninguna de las cuatro máquinas tuviera algo de lo cual lamentarse después. Era demasiado estricto con respecto a ello.

Goyle hacía aquello casi todos los días gracias a su torpeza en los almuerzos o de una que otra chuchería que terminaba por manchar sus pantalones o camisetas. Anteriormente le daba fastidio y lo reprendía de la manera más brusca posible; pero después de tres años de convivencia había logrado soportarlo y solo hablarle un poco altivo cuando sucedía.

Debía de tolerar al gorila que le protegía y servía en todo momento… además de que tenía una gran polla, pero _eso_ era otro tema.

Tenía suficiente ropa para un mes, era quisquilloso, pero cuando usaba las camisetas manga larga y cuello bandeja utilizaba como accesorio la chaqueta de cuero, o cuando utilizaba aquellos pantalones verde aceituna los combinaba con las tobilleras elegantemente gris, pero ya las había utilizado con el pantalón de color azul rasgado. ¡Dios! Que si fuera por él, tendría más de tres pares.

Pero no, Lucius quería que aprendiera a independizarse y valerse por sí mismo.

–Gracias _padre_ –Con retintín miro el reloj de pared –Once y dos minutos –Susurro –Goyle, volveré en media hora –Aviso y encorvando levemente su cuerpo echando hacia arriba el culo, agarrando la cesta y sonriéndose en burla al ver al grandote sonrojándose y mirándole la retaguardia, intentando concentrarse en su laptop.

Sin decir más, salió.

Todo estaba desierto, en silencio o eso podría decirse. Todos roncaban como si tuvieran un ogro dentro de sus gargantas. Una de las razones por las que prefería salir el jueves a esa hora era porque los bastardos con quienes compartía el edificio molestaban a cualquiera que se dirigiese con ropa a la lavandería, robando sus calzoncillos o desparramando todo sobre el suelo. Neandertales.

Cruzo los pasillos y bajos las escaleras (Para el colmo su cuarto estaba en el quinto piso), hasta llegar al fondo donde logro ver el note board donde dejaban una gran cantidad de papeles sin importancia.

Una vez allí dejo su canasta en el suelo, cerró la puerta para más intimidad y se fijó en todas las maquinas; aliviado de no encontrar alguna vestimenta se dispuso a introducir sus ropas de manera suave y que de ninguna manera terminaran con hilos sueltos. Estaba vaciando los productos en un pequeño contenedor, hasta que escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose al mismo tiempo con fuerza. No demoro en virarse con una mirada fría y molesta.

–Eh Malfoy –Bufó. _Podría haber sido otro, pero no, debía de ser…_

–Potter.

El moreno de ojos verdes, cabello de pajarera y lentes fuera de moda que incluso había entrado a la moda con esa mierda de los _hípsters_ sonreía como baboso. Frunció un poco más el ceño y se giró, _jodido inoportuno de Potter_.

Escucho un silbido a su lado –Vaya, sí que tienes ropa sucia –Observo como el moreno dejaba en el suelo un cesto de ropa, incluso más grande que el de él.

–Deberías hablar por ti mismo Potter, ¿Acaso juegas con ropa particular todos los benditos días? –Debía de echarlo de ahí de inmediato. Por algo bajaba a esa hora, no necesitaba entablar ninguna conversación con alguna persona mientras se lavaba la ropa, y mucho menos con _Harry-maldito-jugador-de-futbol-Potter_.

Lo vio hacer un puchero divertido y unir ambas cejas –Bueno… hubo un pequeño accidente en la habitación…

–Apuesto que ha tenido que ver con la comadreja.

–No le digas así Malfoy –Gruño –Además, ¿cómo íbamos a saber que los gemelos nos fijarían una broma donde quedaría nuestro cuarto casi destrozado y nuestra ropa...? Bueno, _esto_.

Lo vio embutir todo en una bola y lanzarlo dentro de la lavadora que estaba a su lado. _Estoy jodido, ahora no solo quiere lavar su ropa sino que desea entablar una conversación conmigo, Dios, ¿Qué te he hecho?_

–Potter, te aseguro que no me interesa –Debía jugar sus últimas tácticas y hacerlo irse de allí o por lo menos callarse.

– ¡Que quejica! Y yo que solo quería hablar, pero contigo no se puede.

– ¿No deberías de aprovechar y ver a la comadrejilla?

–Malfoy…

–Oh Potter, soló, muérete –No le quedaba de otra. Comenzó a sacarse la camisa manga corta que tenía el escudo del equipo de la escuela (Unas escobas entrecruzadas) y de inmediato la puso en la lavadora. Sonrió al verlo tensarse, ahhh, nada como incomodar a la gente que por obviedad conocía su inclinación sexual. Se desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo caer sordamente al suelo, hizo lo mismo.

–… ¿Dónde… conseguiste… bueno…e-esa ropa…? –Lo vio señalar su slip negro que enmarcaban su trasero y paquete apretadamente.

– ¿Te gustan Potter? –Y ante su atenta mirada, los bajo de un tirón.

– ¡Ah…! –Casi suelta una carcajada al verlo girarse y mirara algún punto de la pared, y ese grito tan poco masculino, oh Dios, era divertido –Ma-Malfoy…

–Si lavas la ropa que llevas resulta ser mucho más efectivo y rápido –Se mordió el labio al verlo girarse y mirar su ropa.

–Ummm… solo pondré mi camisa… -Aparento no impresionarse al ver aquel torso… Ahora lo llamaría _Harry-Six-Pack-De-Cojones-Y-Maldito-Hablador-Potter._

Ambos al mismo tiempo activaron las máquinas. Suspiro al mismo tiempo en el que se sentaba en el frío suelo y bufaba no haber logrado echar al cuatro ojos de allí. Aunque se felicitaba por conocer otra parte un poco más atractiva del muy idiota.

– ¿Cómo van las practicas?

– ¿Practicas?

–Ya sabes, eso que… -Movió los brazos de manera extraña.

–Potter, hacer yoga no es ningún deporte.

–Pero aun así hacen esas cosas… de sostenerse sobre una mano. Eso.

– _Eso_ es relajación y unión de cuerpo y alma, Potter. Se nota que nunca llegarías apreciar algo más vital donde no puedas demostrar la fuerza bruta –Lo observo boquear como pez fuera del agua.

– ¡Enserio es difícil tratar contigo Malfoy!

–Nadie dijo que quisiera confraternizar contigo Potter.

–Eres un hurón testarudo.

–Muérete.

Ambos miraron un pequeño reloj y suspiraron; estaba tardando tanto.

–Si hubiera sabido que tendría que pasar el tiempo contigo Potter, hubiera traído un libro.

El de ojos verdes bufó –Que idiota. Y olvida eso de irte a buscar un libro estando desnudo, cualquiera lo tomaría mal.

–Vale –Dijo sarcásticamente.

Unos minutos más de silencio, a excepción del lavado.

–Potter.

– ¿Um?

–Piensa en que hacer mientras esperamos.

–No te entiendo, primero te enojas porque te hablo y ahora…

–Usa la cabeza Potter. Encuentra algo que me guste.

–No soy tu guardaespaldas para estarte sirviendo –Gruño. A los pocos minutos volvió a decir –Enserio te gusta manejar a las personas.

–Claro, me gusta.

De nuevo estuvieron en silencio, el platinado sin perder de vista las muecas que hacía el de lentes. Cerró los ojos por un momento, comenzaba a hacer frío y lo único que quería era ir a dormir en su cama y cubrirse de pies a cabeza…

No se lo espero, y mucho menos de Potter. De cualquiera, pero de Potter no.

La picazón de la barba naciente de Potter cosquilleaba en su barbilla y sus labios agrietados acariciaban los suyos con torpeza. _¡Por la teta izquierda de Pansy!_ –Verás… -Dijo Potter alejándose solo unos centímetros de su rostro –Hay dos hombres desnudos, bueno, solo uno y el otro un poco. Y están en este cuarto pequeño –Miró atentamente los labios del otro, saboreando el aliento caliente que chocaba en su paladar (Mal momento para dejar la boca abierta) –Y uno de ellos es gay, el otro… solo desea probar. ¿Qué otra mejor manera hay para… divertirse?

Draco relamió sus labios –Qué sea como en las Vegas. Esto queda aquí –Sí, no podía negar que su libido siempre pasaba su razonamiento por las pelotas.

Potter mordió sus labios y dejo escapar un jadeo que hizo su piel estremecer –Malfoy, solo acuéstate y déjame a mí el resto –La mano del moreno lo empujo suavemente hasta dejarlo tendido sobre el frío suelo –Hagámoslo.

Los labios de Potter pasaban largamente sobre los suyos, de vez en cuando los mordía y jalaba hasta soltarlos y enterrar la lengua en su cavidad. Las manos toscas no dejaban de pasar sobre su piel, pellizcando, y apretando

–Tan bueno –Ahogo un gemido cuando Potter lamio lascivamente su cuello –Quiero más –Lo vio como torpemente jalaba sus pantalones deportivos junto con los calzoncillos hasta sus muslos y dejaba ver su verga gruesa y goteante. A Draco le pareció apetitosa con solo verla, oscura y con vellos luciendo al igual a la mata de cabello que tenía en su cabeza, la gruesa vena que decoraba aquel tronco no tan largo pero si lo suficientemente grueso para partir su culo. Oh, iba a meterlo eso.

Con un poco de afán agarro la erección del moreno entre su mano, ganándose un jadeo gutural por parte del chico encima suyo. Con movimientos lentos inició un vaivén, pasando el pulgar sobre la hendidura con líquido pre seminal esparciéndolo por toda la cabeza hinchada –Hazme lo mismo –Fue una orden y sonrió al verlo cumplirla.

Después de un momento no soporto solo sentir el falo en la palma de su mano; así que lo empujo con rudeza dejándolo sentado. Al ver el ceño fruncido del moreno suspiro.

–Voy a chupártela –Enserio debía de haber llevado su teléfono; la cara que hacía Potter era un poema. Gateo hasta situarse entre las piernas del moreno, arrancándole la única prenda que quedaba y observando aquel bello grueso que adornaban sus extremidades.

–Mal…Malf… ¡Oh Malfoy! –Había agarrado el miembro de Potter y rápidamente se lo había metido en la boca. Paso su lengua sobre la dura carne y sin necesidad de parecer sentimental o algo por el estilo, comenzó a mover su cabeza con gran profundidad, robándole el aire a Potter – ¡Oh sí! Sí, sisisisi, así Malfoy –Sintiéndose poderoso agarro con una de sus manos la bolsa oscura de Potter comenzó a jalarla y jugar con ella –Que rico, más…ugh más –Mordió con empeño la cabeza para luego enterrar la estaca hasta dar tope con su garganta, casi ahogándose; Succiono con rudeza, sintiendo al momento una mano ruda que apretaba y empujaba más, estaba logrando incluso tocar los bellos con su nariz. Al final se apartó con un hilillo de saliva colgando desde la verga hasta su lengua.

Nuevamente el de ojos verdes lo lanzó contra el frío suelo, colocándosele encima y agarrando por sorpresa ambas erecciones – ¡Potter! –El moreno le callo con su boca y las caricias rudas no se hicieron esperar. La mano caliente y grande sostenía ambos falos, ocasionándoles varias vibraciones, obligándolo a gemir ruidosamente. Mordió con fuerza el labio del moreno haciéndole sangrar, y ese fue otro detonante que elevo su libido.

No supo cómo o cuando. Pero él estaba allí, con las piernas abiertas desvergonzadamente, siendo clavado contra la dureza del suelo por un garrote de carne que lastimaba, acariciaba y llenaba de placer su antes fruncida entada que de seguro ya estaba enorme y ahuecada. Potter, Potter le estaba partiendo el culo. Y era algo que no podía evitar.

Agarrado de la espalda de _Harry-six-pack-y-verga-de-caballo_ Draco estaba seguro de que terminaría desmayándose allí mismo. Llevaba semanas sin tener esa clase de contacto… y trato. Y es que a Draco Lucius Malfoy le encantaba cuando sus amantes eran rudos, brutales y bestiales con su cuerpo.

No duro tanto; su pene palpitaba con dolor y sus testículos exigían vaciarse. Lo hizo. Y el gruñido lastimero de Potter fue gloria en sus oídos. Las embestidas aumentaron desmañadamente hasta que sintió el calor en sus intestinos, y como la viscosidad comenzaba a resbalar desde su ano. A pocos centímetros de su rostro, el moreno suspiraba aun con los ojos cerrados y la frente arrugada.

Potter se veía mejor sin gafas.

Quedaron unos momentos así. Sólo hasta que Draco le exigió retirarse, con un empujón.

* * *

Cuando ambos salieron del cuarto de lavado con ropas limpias y dobladas (lo último solo por parte de Draco), se encontraron con un bizarro detalle. Allí en la puerta, una nota color amarilla tenía escrito "No Entrar" con purpurina roja. El platinado la arranco sin miramientos y se la enseño al moreno.

– ¿Qué mierda es esto Potter?

– ¿Ups…?

– ¡Eres un maldito pervertido Potter!

–No digas eso; solo quería que fuéramos amigos y bueno, creo que hemos dado pasos de dinosaurios –Se río de su propia broma.

Y Draco solo le golpeo la mejilla, dejándolo allí.

Sin negarle que tenía razón.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado.**

 **Y no olviden decirme si hay algún error D:**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **Dramatique Licorne**


End file.
